


dead best friend

by awkward_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Best Friends, Character Death, Denial, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Sad Ending, Self-Denial, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: "What do-...what do you mean?" Tubbo muttered out, looking up at Sam.Sam looked at the younger boys, sorrow in his eyes. "He...He's dead. Tommy's dead." He spat out, voice shaking.Tubbo didn't feel a thing. He was still confused. So many questions surrounded his brain, he couldn't comprehend that his best friend was dead.-aka a recreation of tubbo finding out that tommy's dead
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 23





	dead best friend

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there are any errors or spelling mistakes :)

"Tommy's…gone…" Sam sputtered out in shock.

Tubbo stood there, confused. He couldn't understand what Sam had just said. Thousands of questions wrapped around the boy's head.

 _'Tommy's dead?'_ He asked himself, eyebrows furrowed together.

Ranboo was next to him, both of them standing in front of the prison entrance. The half enderman was also extremely confused, head tilted as if Sam was speaking another language.

"What do-...what do you mean?" Tubbo muttered out, looking up at Sam.

Sam looked at the younger boys, sorrow in his eyes. "He...He's dead. Tommy's dead." He spat out, voice shaking.

Tubbo didn't feel a thing. He was still confused. So many questions surrounded his brain, he couldn't comprehend that his _best friend_ was dead.

"What? Wait- What how? What do you…" Tubbo trailed off, mind whirling with confusion.

Ranboo didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. 

The cold wind made the boy shiver, the bright moon shining brightly with the stars in the dark. Tubbo couldn't see Sam's expression behind the high-tech mask but he could tell he didn't have a happy one.

"He...he's dead, Tubbo. Gone. No heartbeat." Sam replied, looking at him in the eyes.

A beat of silence was shared by the boys, none of them knowing what to say. Tubbo couldn't believe it, his _best friend_ , the person he trusted the most, was dead.

Surely not right?

Right?...

"No." 

Tubbo said abruptly, breaking the silence. 

The other two looked at him, shocked and confused expressions on their faces. Ranboo tilted his head and squinted his eyes, brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what Tubbo said.

"Wh..What do you mean no-"

"I mean _no_. He can't be dead. There's no way." Tubbo cut Sam off, a blank expression on his face. The boy has experienced this before, where he thought Tommy was dead but in reality he was off with Techno, doing who knows what.

He knows what it's like when you see your best friend right in front of you, when you thought he jumped off a tower all along. He knows what it's like to be insulted by his best friend right after he finds out he's not actually dead, and he did in fact not kill himself. He knows what it's like to ignore the fact that your best friend might be dead because you don't want to be overwhelmed with so many emotions.

He knows it all.

Which is why he _can't_ be dead.

"Tubbo…" Ranboo whispered, sorrow all over his face. The taller enderman feels bad for the boy, he and Tommy have probably gone through Dream's shenanigans hundreds and hundreds of times, and just for it to end it all here must feel…anticlimactic.

Like as if you've worked so hard for something, but at the end of the day that thing disappears right after you've achieved it.

It must hurt.

"No- Don't. Just don't. I _know_ Tommy, I know what he's like. He wouldn't just let Dream _kill him_. That's just-... it's impossible." Tubbo said sternly, his mind made up already. He was looking at Sam, as if the older man was deadly. 

Sam looked at the boy, he didn’t think Tubbo would act like this, he thought the dead boy’s best friend would be horrified, devastated even, but all he saw was a stubborn kid who was in denial of his best friend being dead. It surprised Sam, shocked him even.

“Tubbo you can’t...you can’t just deny the death of your best friend-”

“I’m not denying anything. I _know_ Tommy’s alive.” He interrupted the older man, he plans to stay on this ideal until the day he _dies_. 

Tubbo knows deep down that he’s in denial, that he just doesn’t _want_ Tommy to be dead, that he knows how hard the pain will be if he accepts that his best friend, the person who has been on his side since the beginning, is dead. 

It’d be heartbreaking for the boy.

Which is why he won’t admit it.

“I really don’t think it’s funny how you would lie to us Sam, especially about something so serious. It isn’t funny, no one is laughing.” Tubbo continued, still in denial of everything.

“Tubbo I’m not lying-”

“ _You have to be!!_ T-..There’s no way Tommy’s dead. Absolutely _no way_ . I’ve dealt with this before, I thought that he’s been dead before, I cried and grieved every _fucking_ day, but I was wrong. He was alive and well, and I know that it’s the same. He’s alive and well in that prison, and once he comes out he’s gonna be mad at me and Ranboo for competing with him and making a rival hotel and- and-” Tubbo yelled out, his voice wavering at the end. He stopped talking altogether, breathing heavily and looking at the ground intently.

He was tired anyway. Sick of everything. 

So he just stopped. Didn’t even look at Sam as he walked away. 

Sam called out for him, but Ranboo stopped him. He looked at the creeper hybrid in the eyes, and just shook his head as he ran after the boy. Ranboo would have never expected Tubbo to act like that, nobody would’ve expected that.

Tubbo seemed like an emotional person, always happy and lighting up the room with his upbeat personality, making jokes no one would’ve expected the boy to make. He could make jokes out of situations that wouldn’t be very joke worthy, and yet the brunette made it work. 

In reality, Tubbo was a very closed off person, never seemed to open up about icky emotions that he didn’t want to feel. He didn’t even tell Tommy most of his _actual_ emotions, at least he never went in depth about it. Denial was a familiar taste for Tubbo, denial being the only way he could cope with anything bad.

It wasn’t healthy, but the boy knew he was in too deep. If he admitted everything he denied then his whole world would be in shambles. He basically _lived_ in denial. Opening the wound would just be a big bloodbath that he would not like to deal with anytime soon. Probably never even.

Tubbo walked over to Snowchester, an anxious enderman following behind him. Tubbo was too overwhelmed to talk to him, he didn’t want to yell at his friend for no reason, so they both stayed silent the whole time. 

They reached the snowy biome, Tubbo walking in, wanting to slam the door but realize that his friend was behind him, so he didn’t.

Ranboo stood next to the door awkwardly, not knowing what to do as his friend seemed very upset. He didn’t want to upset Tubbo more by saying anything, but he felt if he didn’t say anything that seemed rude, like he didn’t care but he actually did. Ranboo’s brain was spinning, but his thoughts were cut off by the upset boy.

“I’m sorry you...had to see that…” 

Tubbo looked over his shoulder, a sad smile on his face. 

“No no! You’re fine, I get it...you’re just upset and that’s okay.” Ranboo replied, smiling back at him.

“I wasn’t upset...just passionate..? I can’t think of the word…” Tubbo said, laughing softly.

It seemed as if he went through a full on mood change, the happy and always excited brunette coming back.

Ranboo knew it was all an act, he knew Tubbo was actually upset, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to seem rude and intrusive.

Tubbo changed the topic quickly, his happy persona seeming to be back and ready, as if nothing happened the past hour. It hurt Ranboo to see his friend destroy himself like this, he wanted to say something, to tell him to take care of himself better, but he didn’t. 

So Tubbo stayed in denial, talking about how once Tommy comes out of prison he’ll be _so_ mad at them. He talked about Tommy as if he was alive and well, as if he was still roaming around.

Tubbo liked staying in denial. It felt familiar. Nice even.

He wants to stay here forever.

But he knows better.

He knows one day it’ll all go to shit, his emotions going all over the place, his mental health going into shambles.

But he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

What can he do?

He’s just a weak little boy.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that! it took me like a week to make cause my motivation is 👎 but i still finished it  
> follow my twitter @alixxunderscore  
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
